King of the Bill
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My first King of the Hill fanfic. A teen forced to be a transgender, has feelings for Bill. Bill/OC


Note: I think Bill is hot, for an animated character and I just wanna see him get lucky.

Twisty Jane Ellison, a seventeen year old teen, whose first name works for both genders. As for her mom, she always wanted a boy and when Jane came out, she was disappointed. So for the last seventeen years, Jane was forced to look and behave like a boy.

Just because she is forced to become a boy, doesn't mean she's gay. She's very much attracted to men. Sitting on the back porch, she would look out and would catch herself staring at the four men who stand out in the ally. Mostly at the Bill Dauterive. Something about that beer gut and baldness that turns on the young Jane.

Jane is also forced to be recluse, cause her mother don't trust her around boys, just yet. Once she's completely a boy, she can hang with the other men. With all the hormone treatment, she looks like a chubby boy and from what she's observed of this Bill, he likes really pretty woman. Not much luck for Jane.

One night, Jane's mom decides to bring home the womanizing Boomhauer. This gives Jane a reason to talk with the other guys. Well, Dale and Hank are married, so it's just Bill. So that very same night, Jane sees him standing on the back porch, having a beer and he's surprisingly alone. He looks over at me, drinking that beer, with those brown eyes, nearly bald, those lips and beard stubbles on his chin. Damn, that's sexy and we're the only two on the back porch.

Bill: What's your name, sweetheart?

Jane couldn't believe he was talking to her or was he? She looked around to make sure that no other woman was around and he spoke again.

Bill: You always dress like a man?

Jane: How can you tell?

Bill: I've been staring at woman long enough to know the difference.

Bill takes another sip of beer.

Bill: So, you're not a girly girl or something?

Jane: I like men and mamma wants me to be a real boy.

Bill: You're mother not nice?

Jane: No, she doesn't let me do girly stuff and punishes me when I try to.

Bill: Well, that's not nice. She must have some fucked up issues.

Jane: Mamma wants everyone to call me James, but I don't wanna be a boy.

Bill finishes his beer and approaches Jane. Man, he's tall.

Bill: I'm Bill Dauterive. What's your name?

Jane: Twisty. Twisty Jane Ellison. You think I'm ugly?

Bill: One thing I've learned, after being turned down by pretty girls, is that you can be ugly on the inside. Now, I think inner beauty is attractive.

Jane: That's good to know.

Bill: Maybe I can go out with you, Jane.

Jane: I would like that.

Bill and Jane share a smile. That's when my mother stumbles out, drunk and nearly falling over. She sees me talking to a strange man.

Debbie: Who the fuck are you?

Jane: Bill, I think you should leave.

Bill: Yeah, drunk women aren't my type, anyways. Had plenty of those.

As Bill walks away, Debbie shouts out after him.

Debbie: That's right, you bald fucker, get the fuck away from my house!

Then Jane's mother looks over Jane, not happy and Jane turns scared to what she might do to her.

Debbie: You fucking slut. I told you to stay in your room!

Jane: I didn't do anything, mamma.

Debbie: Oh really? Talking to some strange man, with your legs open, you fucking cunt. I can't wait for the doctors to give you a dick and then no one will want you!

Jane took the abuse for so long and shouts back at her mother.

Jane: I didn't do anything!

Debbie backhands her across the face, which really hurts Jane.

Debbie: After all the things I do for you? You should be thanking me!

Jane runs back to her room and eventually cries herself to sleep.

The next day, all Jane could think about, is Bill. His looks, his husky voice and those brown eyes. So one night, Jane sneaks out of the house and makes her way over to Bill's. Jane nervously approaches the front door and knocks on the door.

Bill: Jane, you wanna come in or not?

Jane feels relief that Bill remembers her. Such a turn on to see him in that white muscle shirt, blue jeans and construction boots. Jane follows Bill into the house and he closes the door.

Jane: I had to wait til mamma fell asleep.

Bill: You're mother has a tight leash, huh? What a bitch. I heard what she called me after I waved goodnight to you.

He sits on the couch and he pats a space next to him.

Bill: Sit down and tell me more about you.

Jane nervously sits next to him.

Jane: Mamma bought me a fake penis to wear and I hate it.

Bill: Sorry, but someone should strangle that woman. Why won't you stand up to her?

Jane: Not knowing what else she's capable of, since she's been slowly torturing me for seventeen years.

Bill: You're only seventeen years old? Cause I'm forty-one.

Jane: Is seventeen an issue?

Bill: Not really, when it comes to a pretty lady, such as yourself.

Jane: That's right, dammit. I'm a lady and I'm glad you said it, Bill.

Bill's looking noticeably hot and Jane wouldn't mind if she got fucked tonight. She wouldn't mind getting fucked and pregnant with his love child, but first, she must know more about Bill.

Jane: You have any family, Bill?

Bill: I have a cousin and he's pretty much the only family I have.

Jane: Well, it beats my life. I only know my mother and she's horrible. She expects so much from me and not allow me to have any friends. I admit that being trans is very lonely.

Then he got angry, unexpectedly, throwing the mail from the coffee table fly across the room and startling Jane.

Bill: Don't fucking call yourself a transsexual in my presence. You're a fucking woman and don't ever resort to low self-esteem.

Jane is left speechless and starts retracting any sexual fantaasy about Bill. He calms down and sits next to Jane.

Bill: I hate it when people say negative things about themselves. I do it all the time and sometimes Dale would make fun of me.

Jane can now feel his respect and hugs him from the side. His strong arms and her right cheek resting on his left shoulder. The most physical human contact Jane ever had in her life. Bill uses his right hand to lift Jane's chin off his shoulder and looks into her eyes. Jane closes her eyes and feel his lips against hers. Immediately, she felt this intense sensation throughout her body. Either it's that feeling of chemistry or she's really horny. Then he pulls her back and they look at each other.

Bill: Have you ever had an orgasm?

Jane shakes her head. She has never even pleasured herself.

Jane: I know we just met, but do you have this feeling like we'll never get this chance again?

Bill: Let's not think like that, cause I want plenty of times like this.

Then he gets up, gets on his knees and between her legs. He places his hands on her thighs, looking up at her, like he wants to fuck her.

Bill: I wanna give you the best night of your life. I want to make you my girlfriend. I wanna be the only man who can make you climax.

Damn, those eyes and those sweet words. Jane reaches up to touch his face, never looking away from his sensual stare.

Jane: I never thought I hear that from anyone. Please make love to me.

Then Bill start taking off her pants, not losing eye contact with Jane. As Bill is pulling down her pants, her boyish underwear exposed, til took them off and her pussy was exposed to him. Jane happens to look between his legs and notices a big bulge.

Bill stand up, unzips his jeans and wrangles out his cock. it's a massive nine inches long. Jane's legs are spread, feet propped up on the coffee table, given him the good view of her virgin pussy. He gets between her legs and gets on his knees. With his cock in one hand, he is using his other to position her legs to where they're resting on his shoulders.

Once she felt the tip of his penis inside her, she bit her lip and arched her back. It felt like her insides were being ripped apart as he slid himself inside her tight space. He slid out and slid back inside her. It felt good that time. He was kind enough to be careful with her and thrusted slowly, but she wanted more. She wanted to fucking climax. Jane screamed for more and he did just that. He quickened his pace and pumped his cock hard, fast and deep into her pussy. Moaning load. It still kinda hurt, but it also felt very good. She's starting to feel numb from the waist, down. Especially her legs, since they are getting tired from holding them up too long.

Jane screamed hard and he came inside her pussy.

Jane: (moans) That's it, Bill. Get me pregnant. I wanna carry our love child.

Bill waited a long time for a woman to say those words. He actually found himself the right person that would wanna have his children. After he pulls out, he plops down on the couch beside her, breathing hard. He still manages to kiss Jane and looks back at her.

Bill: You're my girl, now. The only one who can make you happy.

Jane: Ain't that the truth and you better say I'm your girlfriend, especially after what we did.

Bill: You really wanna have my babies, Jane?

Jane: I mean every word, Bill. As neighbors, I have developed strong feelings for you and I couldn't wait to be yours.

Bill: So, you would also cook for me and clean house while I'm at work? Do the laundry? If we have kids, make sure they are fed and loved?

Jane: As long as I'm with you, Bill.

Bill kisses her again and they hold each other all night.

A month later, Jane has faked taking any hormone therapy shots, given by her mom. how, cause at night, she replaced some of the hormone liquid with water, as her mother slept and Jane wants every chance to get pregnant by Bill.

Out in the ally, while Jane is at school, Bill stands out with his three friends.

Bill: Guess what, guys. I have a girlfriend and her name is Jane Ellison.

Dale: Is she imaginary?

Bill: You know Debbie Ellison across the street? Jane is her daughter.

Hank: I always thought she had a kid, named James.

Bill: No, Debbie is forcing her daughter to be a boy and Jane doesn't wanna be a boy.

Dale: Something really wrong with that woman.

Hank: It ain't right, I'll tell you what.

The school bus comes by and Jane gets off. Bill sees her and waves her over. Jane isn't feeling too well and walks over anyways.

Bill: Hey, Jane. I told the guys about you. Well, about you being my girlfriend.

Hank: Bill, she's still in school. How old are you, Jane?

Jane: I'm seventeen.

Bill: Age is a number, Hank.

Hank rolls his eyes.

Dale: You don't look too good.

Bill: Morning sickness, Dale. Well, I think it is, cause we've been trying for a baby.

Hank: Dang it, Bill. She's underage.

Bill: Don't judge me, Hank. Jane wants to be with me and I wanna be with her.

Dale laughs.

Jane: What? I love Bill.

Jane confesses, as she leans on Bill and he puts his arms around her. That's when Debbie storms out of the house, angry to see Jane with the male neighbors. Even more distraught when Debbie sees Bill's arms around Jane.

Jane: Protect me, Bill.

Debbie: James, you get inside this house, right now. It's time for your shots.

Dale: What kind of shots?

Jane: Hormone shots. She's wants to make me a boy.

Debbie approaches the men and Jane. Jane holding on to Bill, tight.

Debbie: Come into the house right now, James.

Bill: It's Jane and she doesn't wanna be a boy.

Hank: Ms Ellison, forcing a girl to be a boy, is abuse. You touch her and I will have to call the police.

Dale: This is the part where you leave town.

Debbie: Fuck you, Mr Gribble.

Debbie storms off and Jane starts to feel safe. Jane ends up living with Bill and eight months later, has a little girl of their own, Pamela Dauterive.

 **The End**


End file.
